Komui Lee
Komui Lee is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Info * Interests: '''Sewing and Inventing * '''Likes: Coffee (Blue Mountain) and Lenalee * Dislikes: Tidying up and Lenalee's future husband Personality Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character, he is somewhat sadistic and occasionally borderline maniacal. He drinks coffee nonstop and only drinks Blue Mountain coffee. He is lazy and often tries to worm his way out of doing work by either running away from the office (Reever Wenhamm has to track him down), talking on the phone non-stop even when the other side hung up or other methods (he created a robot named Komlin II that went berserk and nearly tore the HQ apart). During his naps, one of the only ways to wake him up is to say that Lenalee is getting married due to his doting personality. Komui is over attached to lenalee most likely do to their separation. Komui, despite everything, does have a serious side. He feels guilty for throwing the Exorcists and Finders into danger, and tries to help in anyway he can, such as making better uniforms to protect the Exorcists. He is also the one to repair damages done to the Innocences of the Exorcists although the method seems very painful. He showed a more solemn and ruthless side in the funeral for the Exorcists and Finders by refusing requests to bring General Yeager's body back to his home and saying that the General's body must be cremated. Firm in his beliefs, Komui has shown a daring in refusing to follow Special Auditor Malcom Rouvelier's orders about keeping the Akuma Egg, and instead issues his own orders for the Egg's destruction. Background Komui Lee is the Supervisor of the Black Order, and Lenalee's older brother. He is Chinese and about 29 years old. His parents were killed by Akuma when they were young and when it was found out that Lenalee was compatible with an Innocence, she was taken away from him. It was shown that Lenalee was kept in the Black Order, away from her only living family (Komui), against her will. When she tried to commit suicide, she had to be strapped down to the bed. However, Komui joined the Order and became the Science Department Supervisor for her sake and Lenalee begin to feel more at home in the Order. Synopsis Intro arc Komui is first seen alongside the science division as they witness Allen Walker approaching HQ. Komui doesn't understand why a "regular kid" would come so he wanted Allen thrown off the cliff. However, as Allen fails an exam, Komui sends Yu Kanda to intercept him. As Allen pleads to everyone that his master, general Cross Marian, sent a letter of recomendation to "a guy named Komui", everyone realizes Komui was lazy again and didn't check his mail. After finding the letter in his cluttered desk, he allows Allen in. After (not really) apologizing to Allen, he repairs his Anti-Akuma Weapon and sends him to Hevlaska. He neglects to tell him the pain he'll receive in the process of getting probed though. After this, Komui officially welcomes Allen into the Black Order. Ghost of Mater arc Komui sends Allen and Kanda on a mission to Mater to find a piece of innocence, however he has to be tricked into thinking Lenalee is getting married before he can wake up and give them the mission. As he sends them off, he gives Allen his own Exorcist uniform and wishes him luck. As Allen returns, Komui creates a robot called "Sir Komlin II" to assist the Science Division in thier work. However, Komulin II goes insane after drinking coffee and tries to make Lenalee more "Manly" much to Komui's dismay. Conflicted for his love for his sister and his "son", Komui throws Allen to the wolves and tell Komlin II to "fix" Allen's arms. As the Science Division tries to save Allen, Komui does his best to stop them even drugging Allen so he couldn't destroy Komlin II. Lenalee wakes up and pummels both Komlin II and Komui for endangering Allen. The Vampire in the Old Castle arc Komui had ordered all exorcists to find the remaining generals after general Kevin Yeegar was killed by The Noah Family. As he told Allen to find general Cross Marian, he had to hold Allen so he didn't run away as he begged Komui that he didn't want to see him again. Never the less, Komui forced Allen to find him. As Lavi informed Komui about Krory joining the Order and Allen's pentacle's upgrade, Komui compared the pentacle to an Akuma since it upgraded. Edo arc As many finders and exorcists were getting killed in a very short time, Komui refused to let the deads' families know so they wouldn't become Akuma. However, he began to suspect that someone had betrayed the Black Order and he later found out through Allen and Lenalee that Suman Dark had become a "Fallen One" thus proving his suspicions. Later, as Allen's innocence grew to 100%, Komui hears Hevlaska announce a new general has awakened and he immediately thinks of Allen. But he dismisses the idea until more think so. Invasion of HQ arc Once Lulu Bell and her army of akuma invade headquarters, Komui finds Lenalee and Lavi and locks them in the infirmary. Lenalee wants to try and synchronize with her innocence but Komui guilts her into staying. Once the level 4 appears. Hevlaska tells Komui to take the innocence and leave headquarters. The level 4 finds Komui and manages to slightly injure him and kill all of his guards. Kanda shows up and protects Komui using a normal sword while Komui orders the evacuation of headquarters. Hevlaska then tells Komui of Malcom's plan to have Lenalee reclaim her innocence.He and Kanda go down to Hevlaska's room. The level 4 knocks him out and when he comes to, he sees Kanda and Lavi fighting the level 4 and Lenalee being attacked. He goes to Lenalee as Kanda, Lavi and Allen fight the level 4. He is with her as she drinks her innocence and obtains her new dark boots. He recieves a transmission from Reever and leaves as Lenalee and Allen face off against the level 4. He tells Cross to go help them. After the defeat of the level 4, he is seen making arrangements for the new move and is talking to Lenalee about her new innocence though he won't make eye contact with her. He is affected by the virus and turned into a zombie but is cured when Bak cures everyone else. Trivia * Komui's personality and antics are based off Katsura Hoshino's editor Yoshida * Komui enjoys sewing and inventing things alongside coffee and his sister. However, he hates cleaning things up (given his desk). * Komui has a terrible sister complex which makes him very over protective of his sister. Given this, he has become increasingly angry with Allen due to his relationship with Lenalee and he hates whoever Lenalee will marry. * He tends to creates many crazy inventions. * He is one of two characters that is able to create and repair Anti-Akuma weapon. The other character is Zhu Mei Chan, Manufacturer of Anti-Akuma weapons, Head Chef of the Asian Branch and also the creator of Yu Kanda's sword. * Komui also appears to be obsessed with a robot he creates named Sr. Comlin. As show, Comlin appears quite often, and is made with new alterations and a higher number each time. Category:Characters Category:Black Order Member Category:Male